误会
by Prototype Jing
Summary: 接前文《替身》。出阵前混乱的本丸。


午后，日光明媚。

本丸大广间内，审神者和客人前辈正襟危坐等待着政府发布出阵的具体任务。

不过多时就见两只狐之助一前一后奔来，将信件送到两位审神者面前。

前辈顺手将折扇一收插回腰间，从狐之助处接过信纸展开粗粗看了个开头："又是本能寺呢。"她快速看完了信件，将信递给了审神者。"这回是确认织田信长死亡的主要任务。这可是被委以重任了呢！"

持扇君兴奋不已，她身边的审神者却捏着信心不在焉。

"喂，你还好吧？持扇君见她神色有异，"脸色很差啊。"

"嗯？"审神者恍惚了一下，回过神，"哦，我没事。你刚才说什么？"

"啧，"持扇君不悦，"我说你得打起精神来啊。这次任务关系到明年本丸的排名和赏金。我可不要再回到资源匮乏的日子。"

审神者似乎失去了往日的伶牙俐齿。只是木讷地说了一句："抱歉。"

身边的近侍烛台切光已然忠觉察到了审神者的不对。他见审神者依然精神恍惚没有觉察到前辈的不悦，连忙开口帮着圆场道："真是抱歉啊，我家主上昨夜在您那里喝多了又淋了雨，所以身体有些不适。若有得罪，还请见谅。"

持扇君闻言后也不好说什么。她叮嘱审神者道："后天就是出阵了，那你赶快把病养好，这回任务可不能拖后腿。"

审神者答道："这是当然。"

持扇君虽有些不放心审神者，却也无法。她又坐了一会儿后便告辞回去了。

"主上，您真的还好么？"持扇君走后，烛台切光忠陪着审神者巡视本丸各处。他再次向审神者确认。"需要我让药研君来帮您看看么？"

审神者脸色苍白，不自在地拢了拢衣领，摇摇头："我只是有些累了…"

今晨，她转醒之时只觉得头痛欲裂。缓缓睁开了眼，却看见了恭恭敬敬跪坐她身边的压切长谷部。

她心中一凛，戒备地坐了起来。然而猛然起身让她本就疼痛的头颅瞬间眩晕无比。

眼看审神者身体一晃就要栽倒，长谷部连忙伸手去扶。审神者却用力推开了他。

身体上的酸痛唤醒了昨夜碎片般的记忆。她脑中混乱，事情为什么会变成这个样子？

她一手努力撑着自己的身体，一手捂着额头，努力恢复着神思。

这是第一次长谷部留在她身边等待她醒过来。她本该是高兴的，而现在却是迷惑，委屈，恐惧，甚至愤怒等等种种情绪交织在一起，她一时间不知道该如何面对眼前这个男人。

长谷部神色的脸色阴沉，一言不发。他默默地将方才正为审神者涂抹的膏药封好，然后正经危坐。

沉默在空气中蔓延开来。审神者头痛无暇顾及太多，只觉得心里委屈感斗增。

被压制而痛楚和恐惧，在欲望中沉沦而疯狂。她被衣物堵住了嘴，连喊叫都变得不可能。全身因为他的肆意妄为紫红斑驳。

长谷部可知当时的自己是何等屈辱何等害怕？为何还神色平静。似乎没有半分悔过之意。

面对长谷部递过来的茶，审神者一手打翻，愤然道："你快滚！"

"主上…"

"滚！"

长谷部低下头，抿起的嘴角牵动下颔形成了一个极为生硬冷峻的线条。那原本直挺可靠的肩背似乎也变得佝偻，微微颤动。似乎什么东西要从那具原本优雅俊逸的身体中破出，却被他强行隐忍了下来。最终长谷部抚胸向审神者行了一礼。

长谷部如精密机械一般一丝不苟地履行着自己的命令，审神者本就动摇的内心变得混乱如麻。

她慌张地望着长谷部离去的背影，突然又叫住了长谷部："你站住！"

长谷部回头，看不清脸上的神色。

"这件事就这么过去了。别让其他人知道。"审神者生长谷部的气，恨不得用茶杯砸他，可下意识脱口而出却是这样的话。若是被光忠知道长谷部对自己做了这样的事，他一定逃不了被责罚。

付丧神身形笔直，又似乎被万钧包袱压在肩头。他沉默了一会儿开口："这…就是主人所期望的么？"嗓音沙哑，语调怪异。

"是…"

"那便如主上所愿。"说罢，长谷部毫无留恋地离开，似乎一刻也不想在屋里多待。

在门合上的那一刻，审神者抄起落在地上的茶杯朝门狠狠地砸了过去。茶杯哐当一声碎了，长谷部却再没回来。

审神者仿佛被瞬间抽光了所有力气，呆坐了好一会儿才慢慢地起身。她忍着身上的疼痛穿上了衣服，小心检查了有没有伤痕露出，这才装作若无其事地传唤了近侍光忠。

审神者不能算是心思细腻之人。她时不时地忽视他人的情绪，仅仅按照自己的喜好行动。这与其说是迟钝，不如说是自我。按照光忠的话说，审神者还没完全拥有作为主君的自知与气量。不过，对她在乎的人或事审神者却是十分敏感，也愿意为对方考虑。然而她那三流的表达方式，对方领不领情又是另一回事了。

审神者用过早膳稍微恢复了些精神，她立刻就后悔了起来。就算长谷部做了那些事情，自己不该一点解释机会都不给就将他赶出了屋子。

若是平时，审神者根本不必在意，而今日审神者却心虚气短，动摇不断。

昨夜她按照持扇君之言对长谷部百般诱惑，在那之后长谷部便失去了平日的温和的变得恐怖而激烈。

她又忽然想起前辈们和光忠给自己关于付丧神本性难移的忠告。

二者一联想，审神者只觉得心中一凉。难道说：自己鼓起勇气的投怀送抱在长谷部看来则是姿态下品？

这样的想法一旦形成便挥之不去。就算审神者再不愿相信，方才自己醒来时长谷部的阴沉的脸色便是最好的证据。

审神者闭上了双眼，暗自苦笑。看来自己想要传达的心意在对方眼里不过是困扰和厌烦。

举止优雅的长谷部，所倾心之人自然是高洁端庄的主上。而自己呢？说好听是洒脱，在有些人眼里恐怕是粗鄙。长谷部之所以耐心与自己相与，不过是因为本性以主命为上。

她想起自己昨夜孟浪唐突的行为或许已让长谷部心生厌恶。自己却还如此不知羞耻地沉沦在他的身下。审神者心寒之余顿时羞愧难当。

然而本丸庶务繁忙容不得她有太多分心。她心事重重地完成了与前辈持扇君的会面，如今又在光忠面前，不敢有露出分毫破绽。面对光忠关心的问话，担心自己的心思会被心细的近侍会看破，审神者拼命隐瞒的思绪，然后快速转移了话题："说回来，出阵的人选得定下来。你可有什么建议？"

审神者顾左右而言他，光忠狐疑陡升。然而审神者问起的乃是出阵大事，光忠暂时也顾不上旁的，只有顺着审神者的问话答道："虽说本能寺已是轻车熟路。但这次关系到本丸的声名，而且被政府委以了重任，不能不重视。所以，我认为让熟悉本能寺与织田信长的付丧神们出阵为上策。"

"嗯，的确如此。与信长大人有渊源的刀剑男士都已经修行完成了极化。想必出阵本能寺不是问题。"

"那么，确认会出阵的人选为宗三左文字，药研藤四郎，不动行光，压切长谷部。剩下的两席怎么办？"

审神者沉思了片刻："就你与太鼓钟贞宗便可。"

"遵命。我即刻去通知。"

言语之间，二人不知不觉来到了演练场。

演练场本丸最宽敞的房间之一，里面好几位刀剑男士们正在挥汗如雨。

光忠张望了一下："大家都正在努力练习呢。主上不去看看么？"

审神者走进演练场。在演练场的刀剑男士们见到了审神者，纷纷停下了练习向审神者致礼。

目光扫过，审神者却看见了正在做挥刀练习压切长谷部。她顿时瑟缩了一下，后背却撞上了光忠。

"主上…"光忠扶起她的肩，却在碰到审神者的刹那，听见审神者仿佛吃痛一般"嘶"了一声。

光忠皱眉，心中疑惑再起。

审神者却没有注意到这些。她的目光被长谷部所吸引。

后者在与她目光接触之后停下了动作，接着提着木刀向这边一步一步走来。

他这是做什么！审神者毫无准备，不知所措，只有强作镇静地强迫自己看向对方。

"主上！"走到近前，长谷部突然出言叫住了她。他仅着衬衫，领口半开，完全不似晨间衣冠整齐。他注视着审神者，目光中压抑的火苗隐隐跳动。

审神者强迫自己与他对视，尽量克制住颤抖的嗓音，拿出一副公事公办的态度："何事？"

"主上到这里来真是少见呢。"他说得阴阳怪气，随后又突然发问："光忠先生，主上不喜欢这里的汗味，为何带她来了。"

光忠道："观看手合也是主上之责。"

"哼。"长谷部冷哼一声。"光忠先生近侍做久了。与主上朝夕相处寸步不离，怕已经忘了刀的轻重了吧。"

光忠感受到了长谷部言语中不正常的火气，他微微吃了一惊，随后又立马回复了原样。任近侍多时，光忠体察人心这样的事可谓是经验丰富。只要把长谷部与主上双双反常的行为一联想起来，光忠很容易地便猜测出长谷部与主上之间一定出了不小的问题。

主上年轻，性子不稳。吃软不吃硬。虽然算得上是开明，但仗着本丸之主的身份骄纵任性也是时有发生。

而长谷部看似温和忠诚，心思却是敏感纤细。自尊心极强，私下小情绪颇多。若是不给他足够的安全感，免不会时常爆发。

想必是主上又做了些什么让长谷部君误会的举动让长谷部君多心乱飞醋。主上这边自己后悔又拉不下脸。

光忠觉得头疼。前些日子才提醒过主上不要入局太深。平时也时常好言安抚过心情低落的长谷部君。看来这些功夫全都白费了。

他内心暗火陡升，于是整了整手套，开口笑道："长谷部君说的没错。我最近确实缺乏练习了。不介意的话，还请长谷部君陪我手合一局。"

长谷部似乎怔了一下，他没想到光忠会自己提出手合。不过此事如他所愿，他"哼"了一声算是答应了。

审神者坐上座，看似镇静，内心却波澜四起。昨晚的事情还算自己与长谷部两个人之间的私事。她本想将所有事情隐瞒起来，待自己理清头绪后再慢慢处理。然而事情的发展已经超出了她所预计。在光忠提出手合之时，审神者顿时有一种事情已经脱离自己控制的不安。面对这个她一下令就能结束的闹剧，她自己深陷剧中却无法阻止，只有眼睁睁地看着两位付丧神互相鞠躬拔了刀开始了所谓的"手合"。

事情正如审神者所担忧的一般，这场演练与其说是手合不如说是发泄一般的决斗。

经历了修行的长谷部的战力自然比光忠高许多。即便如此，战斗中光忠被压制地一味防御，长谷部一时半刻也无法取得完全地胜利。

这样杀气四溢的演练，审神者看得心惊肉跳。旁边观战的刀剑男士们也觉察到其中的异样，开始互相交流眼神。

审神者一心想着结束这一切，她向裁判的一期一振使眼色，而对方却全神贯注地看着演练的动向完全没有注意到她。

眼见战斗越发激烈，审神者的理智也在一点一点下降。

长谷部反常，光忠因此卷入。二者都与自己有千丝万缕的关系。若是两位因此受伤，自己又有何颜面面对他们。

审神者后悔万分，方才就该决断出言阻止就不会有现下的局面。

目前还没酿成大祸，现在制止或许还来得及。就在审神者要不顾一切起身冲出去时，身边却有人按住了她交叠的手。

审神者烦躁地回头。只见身边三日月宗近目光不离场上，用只有彼此能听见的声音道："不可。"

"但是…"

三日月一改平时散漫，神色不容质疑："审神者大人的位置，只能在这里。"

审神者神思瞬间清明，一时间怔住了。

三日月说的没错。场上二人不过是手合而已。作为主上没有阻止的理由。况且，她若在这时出去，无论袒护何方都没有丝毫益处。

然而就在审神者呆滞之时，全场爆发出一阵压低的呼声。

"二本！"裁判的一期一振喊出："胜负已分！"同时他举起压切长谷部所在一方的手。

然而长谷部气喘吁吁，却举着木刀迟迟不肯收势。

审神者皱起眉头，站起身来正要举步上前。

只见场上光忠却神色自若。他向长谷部微微鞠躬，微笑道："果然是经历过修行，长谷部君的战力过人。实在是深得主上青睐。"

闻言的长谷部脸色一变，仿佛贯耳的乃是尖酸刻薄之言。他扭曲了一下又很快变得沮丧苦涩。

沉默了一会儿，长谷部向光忠开口："方才多有得罪，还请见谅。"

随后他转向了审神者，言语压抑："一时冲动，还请主上责罚。"

"你何罪之有？"审神者喃喃。事情至此，罪魁祸首或许是我吧。她这么想着。

闻言，长谷部低下头，看不见表情。

其余刀剑男士们并不知内情，在光忠与长谷部手合之后，又开始单独的手合。

陷入局中的三人，光忠若有所思，长谷部面色复杂，审神者精神恍惚。

然而，出阵之日就在眼前。


End file.
